


Star Blossom

by exoxnct_trash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I know, I suck at writing, M/M, a song fic, inspired by star blossom, read it if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxnct_trash/pseuds/exoxnct_trash
Summary: Jaehyun remembered how he and Doyoung spent their years together.





	1. Star Blossom [1]

  


 

_**A night of walking with you** _

_**I have these heart fluttering dreams** _

“Doyoung!” He called his lover, who's running away from him. He laughed when the other gave him a face that looked like teasing. He only walked, waiting for the time Doyoung would stop on his run. Doyoung stopped and waited for Jaehyun to walk beside him. He felt his heart beating hard on his chest, this fluttering moment feels so good.

 

_**Walking, just us two** _

_**it’s so sweet** _

He held his hand with a smile, “You know, I really love it when we walk together like this.” Doyoung said, Jaehyun's lips curled up for a smile and nodded, meaning, it's the same for him. Doyoung leaned in closer, their lips touched. Jaehyun circled his arms around his lover and answered Doyoung's kiss. After some minutes, they broke the kiss and only laced their hands to walk on the empty and dark, yet memorable road.

 

_**What happened to me?** _

_**Secretly, I’m looking at you** _

Jaehyun glanced at his boyfriend, feeling the urge to just look at him secretly. He kept quiet, he didn't want to be caught. Doyoung was fixing his bike on their mini garden. Jaehyun happily sighed at he stared witgout getting caught. He hid when Doyoung took a look on his back, right where he was. He clutched his chest. “Boo!” He screamed in shock.

“Fuck you! Fuck you!” Doyoung laughed along, while hugging him. “Staring secretly, huh?”

“I-I'm not!” Jaehyun blushed, then hid his face between his arms. Doyoung chuckled then removed those. “Oh yes, you are.” He felt fingers poking his sides, Doyoung's tickling him. “S-Stop! Hahahahahaha!”

 

_**When the white starlight blooms,** _

_**I’ll hold your hand** _

_**And endlessly fly** _

“Woah. Did you see that, Doyoung?! The stars are shining! They're so beautiful!” Jaehyun slightly slapped Doyoung's arms to get his attention, which was successful. Doyoung looked up too, seeing the stars staring at them. He laughed at Jaehyun's childish attitude and nodded. Yes, they are beautiful, just like Jaehyun. Jaehyun held his boyfriend's hand and smiled sweetly. 

 

**_The hours of the night_ **

**_Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_ **

Jaehyun layed his head on Doyoung's chest. It feels home, just by doing it. He likes being close to Doyoung. “I'll just grab our pillows and blanket, stay here.” He nodded and felt the heat of Doyoung's body retracted away from him. They have a wide balcony with the comforter they placed because Jaehyun loves to watch the stars until he sleep. Doyoung came back, then there, they slept under the shining moonlight.

 

_**I’ll remember it for a long time** _

Jaehyun smiled, he kissed Doyoung on the cheeks and shyly said, “I'll remember this moment. I love you, Doyoung.”

“I love you too, Jae.”

 

_**A night of walking with you** _

_**We’re filling up our empty silences** _

“Bunny?” Jaehyun broke the silence between them. He looked at Doyoung, who glanced back at him. “Why Jae?”

 

_**With small conversations** _

“You know, Taeyong always tell me that he hates Ten, years back. But look at them now, they're being sweet to the point that ants will hunt them.” He said, making Doyoung laugh. They're sharing each other their stories.

 

_**You are so bright** _

_**More than those stars** _

Jaehyun hummed along the song which he likes. He layed his head on Doyoung's lap and closed his eyes. The older looked at him and carressed his face. “You are way more bright, than those stars you love to see, Jaehyun.” His boyfriend said out of nowhere that made the younger blush.

_**You are growing so clear** _

 

_**Every night is like a fairy tale** _

_**Tonight is also a gift** _

Doyoung kissed his cheek, then ran his fingers on the younger's hair. They're laying on the comforter again, as what Jaehyun wanted earlier. Doyoung can see the sparkles in his boyfriend's eyes and he chuckled. Jaehyun held his face up, for their lips to touch. He smiled between their kiss, a happy relationship, indeed.

 

_**Oh, I will, oh I will** _

_**Match my steps with yours** _

Jaehyun ran, following his boyfriend who is meter away from him. He kept chuckling, he knew that Doyoung's just sulking because he didn't gave him a kiss. He slowly lined his steps along with Doyoung. “Yah.” He muttered, but no response. As expected.

“I love you Doyoung.” He kissed the older on his lips before running aways, laughing at the disoriented face Doyoung made.

 

**_When the white starlight blooms_ **

**_I’ll hold your hand_ **

**_And endlessly fly_ **

**_The hours of the night_ **

**_Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_ **

**_I’ll remember it for a long time_ **

 

**_Alright look at the stars_ **

**_They’re shining for you_ **

Jaehyun stared on Doyoung, his lover was munching a donut that he loves. He looked upon the dark, yet shiny sky. “They're shining for you, Jae.” 

 

_**Everything is so beautiful** _

_**Just like when you walked over to me** _

Jaehyun waited for Doyoung to go outside their house. They'll buy their foods, on the shop nearby. The gate opened and it revealed the older, Jaehyun looked away. His boyfriend is so, so beautiful.

_**You’re shining so bright** _

 

_**When the white starlight blooms** _

_**I’ll hold your hand** _

_**And endlessly fly** _

_**The hours of the night** _

_**Are drenched with the yellow moonlight** _

 

_**I’ll remember it for a long time** _

**Present time**. Jaehyun remembered all those memories with Doyoung, he cried more. He didn't know why Doyoung broke up with him. It's just, so, so painful for him. They've been a couple for 8 years, then suddenly, that happened.

_“J-Jae, I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry.” He watched Doyoung packed up his things and went outside of their house. The house that was lively when they were together, now, it feels so empty._

He sobbed, cruel, right? He loves Doyoung that much, he knew that the older love him too. But, why? “Jaehyun, stop crying.” Johnny gave him a tissue. He received it and bawled his eyes out again. Even though it's been months, 9 months to be exact, since they've broken up, Jaehyun's still crying. It's hurts, like hell.

 


	2. Star Blossom [2]

 

“Jaehyun, someone rang the doorbell.” He nodded, then let Johnny opened the door of his house (his and Doyoung's). He still lives there although he will remember their memories. The door of his room opened, Johnny came in. Jaehyun still heard foot steps, it wasn't from Johnny, he knew.

“Jaehyun,” The voice is different, more different than Johnny's. He looked up, meeting the eyes of the unexpected person that will visit him here, “D-Doyoung.” He stuttered. Johnny silently left the room. Doyoung fidgeted on his place. Slightly biting his lower lips out of nervousness, he looked at the younger who still lays on the bed.

“I'm so sorry, Jae. I'm so coward. I shouldn't have left you. I-I regretted it immediately. I should have fight for us.” Jaehyun's eyebrow creased up, he wiped his tears away. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Doyoung kneeled in front of his (their) bed. His head low, his shoulders were shaking. He's crying. 

“Why? Why did you left me?” Jaehyun asked. He sat up.

“It's my father's command, that I should leave you and marry his friend's daughter. I-I can't disobey him, you know that. When I'm in my parent's house, I kept crying on my mom's room. I'm here because of her, she fought with my father about that issue. She set me free from my father's hold after those months. I missed you so much and I still love you, Jae.” Doyoung looked up to him, those shiny eyes that Jaehyun loved the most. He truly missed his bunny.

Jaehyun felt tears threatening to fall down again. He sighed. “Why didn't you let me know about that? Huh?”

“I-I was scare---”

“Doyoung, I'm here to help you! We will fight for our relationship against your father, what the fuck was on your mind that time?! All I thought was that you don't love me anymore so you left me!”

“I-I'm so sorry, Jae. I'm here to apologize for giving you lots of pain.”

“If you want to continue our relationship, just say it straight, Doyoung. Because if you will ask me, I want to continue it.” It might be too fast to accept Doyoung again, but why not, right? They've been together for 8 years, maybe that was the biggest problem that will challenge them.

All those years they spent will be a waste if they won't continue it. They still love each other, and now they are willing to take the challenges together, not only one of them. 

Doyoung's face lit up. He looked happy now. He smiled and carried Jaehyun up. He kissed the younger, “Of course, I would love to continue it, Jae. I love you.” After that whole like hell pain, they will be in each other's arms again. It's a proof that their bond is strong.

“I love you too. So from now onwards, tell me if you have problems. I don't want to be separated from you again. I will cry and cry.” Doyoung nodded while laughing. They laced their hands, then hugged each other out of happiness. 

 

_When the white starlight blooms_

_I’ll hold your hand_

_And endlessly fly_

_The hours of the night_

_Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_

_I’ll remember it for a long time_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's crappy ^^ hehehehe but I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from aff! ^^


End file.
